


Everything

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything. AKA: The result of 'Sweaty Farm Hand Lex'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

## Everything

by Brigitte

<http://www.clex.co.uk>

* * *

Title: Everything  
Category: Romance, First Time, Episode related. Spoilers: Prodigal  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex   
Summary: Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything. AKA: The results of `Sweaty Farm Hand Lex' Authors note/Disclaimer: I know nothing except <http://www.clex.co.uk> ;) Well, my best fiend an I own it, but, yes....carry on. 

"'Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything" 

Skin on skin, their bodies against each other sweat glistening over them as they lay together in an embrace of tangled limbs. Their lips pressed together, tongues lightly lapping at the other as hands move over damp skin. 

"God you're beautiful." Lex breathed on to the kiss-swollen lips of Clark. Weaving his slender fingers through his raven hair, moaning as Clark's fingers danced lightly over his smooth hairless cock. 

Clark moans desperately as hands that were in his hair are now rubbing gently at his hardened nipples. He grinds against the older man, hands clutching his tight ass, pre come leaking, bodies begging to be fucked. 

"God Lex, I want you inside me so badly" 

"Anything you want Clark." 

"You Lex.", Clark gasped breathlessly. "Just you." 

"You have me, Clark. Forever." Lex responded on to Clark's lips. 

Clark smiled, burying his face in the smooth skin of Lex's neck. 

Their bodies shift, Lex's shirtless form pressed against Clark's golden skin. Lex moves his hips slowly against Clark's hard cock, soft moans escaping from both mouths, hot breath blanketing the other's face, ignoring the yellow-gold straw lightly scratching their skin on the floor of the barn. Lit dimly by only the light of the moon. 

Lips pressed to lips, tongue's dancing, hands exploring skin. 

Lex's hands move down Clark's thighs, pulling his legs upwards and around his waist. He drags a hand up Clark's torso, between his peck and to his mouth. 

"Wet them Clark." 

Clark opens his mouth, Lex's fingers sliding in, his tongue moistening them. Lex retrieves his fingers, soothing the small, soft whimper that escapes Clarks mouth with a gentle kiss. He parts Clark's smooth, golden cheeks and gently urges his fingers between the crevice. Eliciting a breathy moan from Clark. Lex begins to enter Clark with his fingers proceeding with gentle caution. 

"It's okay. You can't hurt me Lex." 

Lex nodded and continued to envelop his fingers in Clark's warm opening. Stroking, stretching, readying it for himself. 

When he's satisfied he, removes his fingers and slides himself in with ease and grace. He move slow, rocking back and forth gently. Coaxing Clark to move with him. When Clark complies, he quickens his pace. They move together as one. Two bodies joined in unbridled passion and love. 

"God...Lex..." Clark gasps, feeling like he about to explode. He throws his head back and cries out when Lex makes contact with his prostate, begging for more. 

And after one good hard thrust, feeling Lex's hot seed spill into him, Clark comes, painting Lex belly with his own, calling Lex's name..... 

Jolting upright in his bed, body moist from perspiration, Clark sits stunned, face masked with disbelief. A warm sticky feeling is prominent between is legs. A dream, and nothing more. But perhaps the most beautiful dream Clark has ever had. Never has any dream about Lana made his body feel excited and his toes feel tingly and numb. He turns his head towards the door. Knowing that only a few precious steps away, sleeping peacefully under a warm quilt handmade with love, from a grandmother long past, is his beautiful Lex. The Lex that only minutes ago in the passion of his sub-conscience made love with him. Never wanting this feeling to ever leave him, he vows to tell Lex everything. For if he doesn't, he may never feel this feeling again. Love, passion, trust. Things he know Lex has for him. But until then, Clark decides, it might be best not to watch Lex do any more farm chores before bed. 

~fin~ 

Yes I was trying to be poetic and classy...how'd I do? Prolly not a great as I hoped but it's still some nice fluffy smut regardless! And this is shameful I know but, on the 22 of September (the season premiere of Smallville) my best friend and I are officially opening our Clex Site <http://www.clex.co.uk> so please come and visit, there's going to be tones of fun Clexy stuff to do! (contests, fiction, art, things for you, and other entertaining things!) We can't wait to see you.J It's so hard to find good Clexy people and places now a days. Good thing smallville.slashdom is here or I'd go nuts! 


End file.
